sasuke in the eyes of
by im a pug
Summary: Di mata wanitanya, dia hanya lelaki yang hilang akal. Di mata rekan kerjanya, dia hanya si nimfomania yang busuk. Namun mereka tidak tahu, mereka tidak tahu. Dan dia tidak peduli, dia akan terus melakukan ini. / WARNINGS INSIDE!


Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dari dibuatnya fanfiksi ini, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.

Fanfiksi ini sama sekali tidak dimaksudkan untuk merendahkan profesi apapun. Bagian pertama hanya mencerminkan kerendahdirian dan _insecurities_ dari tokoh utama. Bagian itu sama sekali gak bermaksud untuk menggeneralisir atau "menggiring opini" terkait profesi tersebut.

* * *

 **sasuke in the eyes of**

.

Warning: Ada bagian yang berbahasa Inggris. Drabble, lumayan gak berkonteks. Alur maju mundur. **Overall: A FREAKY ONE! Back away bcs I just warned you**

.

.

Sakura hanya seorang penjaja seks, budak dari berahi, kasta terrendah dari segala objek yang mengaku hidup. Eksistensinya di dunia ini tidak lebih dari pita suara yang menggetarkan desah erotis, sepasang payudara yang nakal dan kenyal, serta sebuah lubang yang terus dirawat agar senantiasa memuaskan.

Hanya itu, hanya itu. Seharusnya hanya itu.

 _Seharusnya_.

Wanita itu sadar akan itu, sadar akan betapa kotor raganya. Dia kotor, jauh lebih kotor dari tetes-tetes sperma yang mengaliri rahimnya hampir di setiap malam. Dia hanya noktah noda di atas bumi, yang mempertaruhkan harga diri hanya demi sesuap nasi.

Dia bukan apa-apa, bukan lagi apa-apa. Dia bukan lagi gelar sarjana teknik yang diemban, bukan lagi wanita yang mengejar karir di dunia terhormat.

Lalu mengapa—

"Persetan. Aku tidak peduli. Meski kau sudah digauli 1000 lelaki lain, aku tetap menyukaimu."

—mengapa pemuda ini _berani_ memperlakukannya seperti ... seperti ... manusia?

Dia tidak pantas. Ini semua tidak patut.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kaukatakan!" Wanita itu memekik, frustrasi.

.

 **in the eyes of his woman, he's just insane.**

* * *

.

Semua rekan kerjanya sepakat, gelagat Uchiha Sasuke adalah manifestasi dari kesempurnaan.

Dia bekerja untuk perusahaan migas multinasional, seorang insinyur yang ahli dalam bidang perpipaan. Di bawah terik, kakinya melangkah mengitari lapangan di pinggir pantai itu, memantau para teknisi dan pekerja lainnya yang sedang mengoperasikan kilang. Di sore hari, terkadang, dia berada di dalam kantor yang sejuk dan sedikit terlalu nyaman, membicarakan tentang prospek teknologi perminyakan terfuturistik yang diusungnya bersama beberapa kolega.

Ah, sekali lagi, sempurna.

Dengan tampang yang lumayan atraktif, Uchiha Sasuke bisa saja menjadi menantu presiden Amerika Serikat sekalipun.

Sayang sekali tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya, itu hanya topeng! _Hahaha_! Di balik itu semua, sesungguhnya dia hanya pelayan dari nafsunya sendiri.

 _Hahaha,_ di balik itu semua dia hanya sampah, kau tahu?!

Setelah surya mengucapkan _sayonara_ pada dunia, pemuda itu menanggalkan dasinya. Pantofelnya mengetuk-ngetuk aspal dari gang kecil yang sarat akan asap rokok, suara wanita yang memanggil-manggil dengan nada yang diulur mencumbu personalitas jujurnya yang nakal. Bau seks menguar di udara, dan itu adalah kesukaannya. Hanya di gang kotor ini dia bisa berjalan dengan menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

Ketika semua orang pulang ke dekapan keluarga mereka, Sasuke selalu berbelok ke arah gang kotor penuh pelacur.

Sasuke hanya berahi dan tidak lebih.

Oh, di balik kesempurnaan itu, dia hanya si haus seks yang busuk.

.

 **in the eyes of his friends, he's a nymphomaniac.**

* * *

.

 _Brengsek._ Dia tidak lagi peduli.

Apapun yang orang lain katakan, dia tidak lagi peduli. _They don't even know shit_. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak akan pernah mafhum akan mimpi-mimpinya, renjananya, pemikiran abstraknya pada wanita ini.

Perasaan kuat itu benar-benar ada, meski klise, meski kontras dengan impresi Uchiha-nya yang dilekat kuat-kuat oleh tangan takdir. Rasa itu berwujud, bersemayam di sudut terdalam jantungnya selama bertahun-tahun, bersinggungan dengan ketidakwarasan dan hal-hal absurd lainnya.

Logika tidak lagi punya andil jika topik akan Sakura memutar pada otaknya. Mantik? Dia tidak tahu apa itu. Dia hanya ingin Sakura. Hanya ingin Sakura. Hanya Sakura. Hanya Sakura.

Dan dia mampu melakukan apapun demi Sakura.

Maka, ketika dia sudah menemukan bunga musim semi itu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikannya.

Tidak pula Sakura.

...

 _so when he replies:_

"Ya, aku menyukaimu! Kaupikir aku datang ke sini setiap malam untuk mencoba pelacur-pelacur itu, hah? Tidak, aku datang untuk mencarimu."

 _and she shrieks back:_

"Kalau begitu kau salah orang, Tuan Uchiha, maafkan aku! Aku bukan lagi gadis manis yang kausayangi waktu kuliah dulu. **Aku pelacur sekarang!** "

 _he doesn't back away, even an inch._

 _he stays still, doesn't even flinch._

 _yet, he can only squeaks when he responds: "_ Bagaimanapun ... kau tetap Sakuraku yang dulu, kau tahu?"

 _and in the midst of tears, he embraces her._

 _._

 **in the eyes of everyone who tries to understand, his love for her is just too blinding, too overwhelming for them to comprehend.**

* * *

 _._

 _and he found her._

 _he doesn't even care why_ here _out of all places._

 _for God's sake,_

 _her presence is all that matters._

 _._

 _._

 **fin.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

Sumpah, cuma dibuat karena iseng, karena bosen nugas. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca. Dan buat kamu yang gak suka, udah aku warning di atas lho.

Membingungkan? Yha intinya ini tentang sasuke yang nyari sakura sampe ke tempat esek-esek. Temen-temennya ngira dia cuma cowok murahan, tapi dia ke sana sebenernya untuk ngajak sakura balikan. wqwqwq

btw, maafkeun bahasa yang terlalu eksplisit

Oh ya, ini sebenernya 2nd account aku di ffn ini lho. ada yg bisa nebak first accountku? lol (hint: gaya penulisannya sama /yaiyalah) (ngarep ada yg bener jawab WKWK)


End file.
